Cherry Bomb
by AnimeBearRAWR
Summary: Sakura's changed after many things. And her changes always cause her to do stupid things. And these stupid things usually screw up a lot of things. Same with this time...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

_**CiciCat:**_** Hey guys and girls! FIRST NARUTO FANFIC! EVA! EEKKKK! Im hyper now! DEISAKU! Yes I know, impossibru pairing but as JBear and I said in our profile, Wyntermute wrote the best fanfic ever! Totes inspiring! Go check it out sometime! This fanfic is my own...ERMAHGAD...BTW this story is gonna be Sakura POV for everything.**

* * *

I walked through the gates of my village. Everyone crowds around the ramen stand. Why? Well it's because Naruto is there. Naruto is really something now. He saved us all. That was a month ago. He trains now and then, but he mainly walks around helping out on the building projects here and there. He comes to check on Tsunade-shishou sometimes **(CiciCat: Remember? Our dear hokage is out cold due to extensive chakra usage.)**, but I wish he'd come more often.

I just completed a mission. Quite a simple one actually. I just retrieved some herbs that a group of bandits stole. Lately I've been doing a lot of missions whenever I can. I want to raise some money for Konoha. It's looking a lot better than before.

I go to report the completion of my mission and return the herbs to Shizune. She's really worried about shishou. I'm pretty worried too. After all, it has been a month already.

"SAKURA-CHAN!", a certain blonde idiotic hero calls to me.

"Naruto, don't yell." I reply.

"Sorry, heh, you're back from the mission already?" he asks with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, did you check on Tsunade-shishou while I was gone?"

"No, but i was going to. After I eat some lunch. Hey! Let's eat together! Then, we'll go see ba-chan after!"

"Fine, your treat!" I say. No way was I paying all that money for his ramen needs.

"What? Sakura-chan!" He whines the entire time we walk there.

After lunch, Naruto and I go to Ino's place to pick up some flowers for shishou.

"Hey Ino-pig!"

"Hey Billboard Brow! Long time no see!"

"Ino...I came two days ago..."

"What?! That long?! You haven't changed at all, Sakura...well, maybe there are a few wrinkles here and there..."

"INO-PIG!"

"Haha, just kidding, just kidding."

"Anyways, you know what i need...the usual."

"Right." She hands me the flowers and I give her the money. "Bye pig!" "Bye Big-forehead!" And with that, me and Naruto are back to walking to the hospital.

"Shishou? Shishou?" I call as we walk into her hospital room, even though I know that no one will answer.

"HI BAAAAA-CHANNN!" Naruto shouts.

"Shhh...Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you? Keep quiet in the hospital!"

"Oh Right! Sorry!" He whispers to the quietest of his ability.

"Anyways, hi Tsunade-shishou. Everyone's really worried about you...shouldn't you be home now? Come back from whatever crazy place you are now." I continue my normal routine, which is talking to shishou.

"Yeah, ba-chan...wake up already." Naruto adds.

"Why are you doing this shishou? You know we're worried, don't you? You definitely know. Can you hear us? We're all so worried about you!", and I start getting teary, "Wake up, shishou...wake up...WAKE UP!" And by now, I'm crying and yelling and going crazy. Naruto looks at me with the saddest eyes. Tears roll down my cheeks and the plop onto my hands. Why is this happening...why?

"C'mon Sakura-chan. Let's go home...let's go..." Naruto soothes me as he drags me out of the hospital. But instead of going home, I run to the hokage's office, which Shizune is busy filling papers up in. Without saying a word, I walk over to the mission papers. Shizune greets me by nodding her head. I scan the mission requests and I see one that really interests me. It has something to do with the Akatsuki, the ones who hurt my dear shishou, my village..._my sanity_

The mission asks that acceptors are to find information on the Akatsuki and it would be best if at least one member was held hostage. It states that the best team to do this would be a 4-man group, all being exceptionally skilled fighters and strategists. _Hmm...I'm not taking anyone. I work solo now...heh...can I take this on? Maybe...let's see._ I smirk at the thought of me crushing those who hurt me beneath my sandals and I think, "Why not?" Oh...shit...I randomly spoke my thoughts...

"Umm...what?" Shizune asks in confusion.

"Oh...nothing, I just said that I am gonna take a mission" I reply cooly, hoping she won't want to check what mission it is.

"Okay, sure" Yes! She suspected nothing!

i take the request sheet with me and I leave as quickly and casually I could be. I jog home and I prepare my backpack for this next mission. This will take at least 2 weeks, so I need to pack a lot of food. I'm leaving tonight at midnight so no one notices. I carefully hide my mission paper under my books in the third drawer of my desk. I still have a few hours before I need to go...so I might as well take a nap...though if I hadn't, my life wouldn't have been so screwed up in the near future.

* * *

**READ OUR OTHER FANFICS:**

**By CiciCat ****_and _****JBear: ****_Fairy Love_**

**By CiciCat: ****_Cherry Bomb_**

**Check out our page for extra info. Couple other fanfics are up on our page too, but those are the ones we want most popular :D**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_CiciCat:_**** I know it's only me, but idk y I just like to put my name and colon before my lil author's notes and stuff. Well, first of all, sorry for such a short chapter. Second,...  
**

**THX LALAMNMGIRL! you are my first commenter and it make me feel really happy that someone enjoyed this. Thanks and Pleasssseee keeeppp readdinnggg OR DEIDEI WILL TRY TO MURDER YOU! BEWARRREEEEEEE jkjkjk haha ^^**

**... BUT SERIOUSLY...ENJOYYYYYY o_V -refer to my profile if you don't get it**

**Disclaimer: OH DEAR...PEOPLE SUSPECT ME OF STEALING NARUTO...WAIT A MINUTE...IF I "POSSIBLY" OWN NARUTO...WTF AND I DOING HERE? WRITING FANFIC? UHHH... YEA NO**

* * *

Ughhh...what was I supposed to do again? I know I had something I needed to do...but what was it?...What time is it? 2:00 AM? OH SHIT! MISSION! MISSION MISSION MISSION MISSION! GOTTA GO! I am two hours late...not a good start...RUN SAKURA RUN! THE WORLD NEEEEDDDSS YOU! Inner me started coaching me and soon enough, I was out the village gates and into the forest. **(In case you didn't know, I CAPS inner, but not every CAPS is inner...I will specify ^^)**

Oh great...I forgot my quilt...all I have for warmth is my coat which is stored inside my backpack. It would be very helpful if I could see a bit better of where I was going...but I kinda forgot my flashlight. It's all your fault Inner! HEY! DON'T BLAME ME! AND WHY DON'T YOU TRY OUT THE NEW INVENTION THING WE PUT TOGETHER THE OTHER DAY? Oh...yeah...we could try that...haha TSK TSK! Shuttup...

And with that, I started to put on a certain something on my head from my backpack. What is it you ask? I like to call it, The Mole Cap 9000! NO WAY! WE ARE NOT CALLING IT THAT! What do we call it then? THE LIGHTBULB! Why? CUZ IT'S LIKE A GENIUS IDEA! GET IT? A LIGHTBULB?! LIGHT?! SEE THE CONNECTION?! Oh! How about-The LightBulb 9000?! FINE...WHATEVER JUST CONTINUE ON ALREADY! Sheesh, fine...

Anyhow...I keep jumping silently from branch to branch as any well-trained kunoichi would be. People underestimate us kunoichi too much. We are just as strong, if not stronger than any shinobi. We also have stronger willpower...DO YOU THINK MEN COULD HANDLE GIVING BIRTH? I THINK NOT! And we are NOT weaklings! In fact, Tenten is Konoha's famous weapon mistress. Ino is the girl in the InoShikaCho formation team, but it's not like she slows the team down or anything. Without Ino, ShikaCho wouldn't be any better than genins! Hinata is the brave girl who loves Naruto and is now pretty popular for her amazing Kekkai Genkai and her courageous fight to help Naruto. And me, I am known as the girl who can crush a mountain and save lives with the same hand. I have gotten a lot more popular since I became Tsunade-shishou's student. She always says that one day, I will surpass her. To tell the truth, I don't want that to happen. What will become of her when I surpass her? Will I have to be Hokage? I don't wanna be a hokage...

Suddenly, I hear something rustling in the woods in front of me. Who is it? Who could it be? Who in the world other than me would be out in a time like this? The I hear some voices, I stop and hide myself in the shadows of the trees and I take off my light source.

"Shut up Tobi! It's all your fault we even have to do this, yeah."

"B-b-but senpaiiii!"

"SHUT UP!"

I have no idea what is going on or who is even talking...what kind of people are they anyways? But one of the voices does sound annoyingly familiar...hmmm...

"My art will be mastered soon, un. And I will show the world true art! A true masterpiece, yeah."

"Deidara-senpaiiiii...Tobi is tired. Tobi wants to take a break!"

Wait...Deidara? You mean Deidara from the Akatsuki? That guy we fought last time? For Gaara? I crept closer to hear the conversation more clearly. WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE GONNA GET CAUGHT! IT WAS FINE FROM WHERE WE WERE! I ignored Inner Sakura and concealed my chakra as best as I could.

"UGHH TOBI! WE CAN'T TAKE A BREAK, OKAY?! WE HAVE TO FINISH THIS STUPID MISSION!"

"ne? What mission? Tobi doesn't remember that...?"

"TOBBIII! WE HAVE TO INFILTRATE THE LEAF! REMEMBER?"

"But why does Dei-senpai and Tobi have to do it?"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE SO ANNOYING THAT EVERYONE WANTED TO AVOID YOU! SO THEY SENT US ON A MISSION, YEAH!"

"Oh...OH YEAH! Tobi remembers now...we have to find out information while the booby hokage lady is sleeping..."

Wait a minute..."booby hokage lady"...that would be Tsunade-shishou! What are they trying to to?! I crawl a little bit closer, but that's what caused the branch to rustle and in that moment...

"What are you doing here, un?" a certain blonde Akatsuki member asks while holding a kunai to my throat.

"Ne? Deidara-senpai! Where are you?!" The other guy "Tobi" asks.

"Here, Tobi! I'm here." Deidara responds. It seems he had sensed me and teleported behind me...so quick...like Sasuke...BOTH ARE SUCH MOTHAFUCKING MOFOS! SHANAROOOO! In my anger, it seems that I had punched right under me, through the branch and all three of us landed on the ground.

"What was that, senpai!? Tobi is scared!"

"SHUT UP TOBI! Now...who are you, and why are you here?" This Deidara guy questions, eyeing my headband. "Leaf..." he mutters.

I guess he couldn't see that well in the dark. He hadn't recognized me as the one who killed his ex-partner Sasori of the Red Sand. I don't think I want him to know...his frown becomes a smirk and he suddenly lunges forward and pins me against a tree. His evil smirk is the last thing I see before I slip into unconsciousness...

* * *

**_CiciCat: _SOO? HOW WAS IT? KINDA SHORT? YEAH...I KNOW...THEY'LL GET LONGER NEAR THE CLIMAX HEHE...I wanted to give you guys this chapter yesterday as a holiday gift...but i'm sorry I didn't. I was working on a huge project...R&R PLZZZ!**

**READ OUR OTHER FANFICS:**

**By CiciCat ****_and _****JBear: ****_Fairy Love_**

**By CiciCat: ****_Cherry Bomb_**

**Check out our page for extra info. Couple other fanfics are up on our page too, but those are the ones we want most popular :D**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CiciCat: **_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support! Sorry if my updates are slow...I'm really busy...IM SORRY**

**Anyways! To my awesome reviewers:  
**

**lalamnmgirl: I KNOW RIGHT?! GUYS ARE SO LUCKY... BUT STILL, GO KUNOICHI!**

**GameCivilization: Thanks for the follow...I feel loved haha**

******ALSO! I'M SURE SOME PEOPLE HAVE REALIZED SOME COMMENTERS CALLED JACOB BELMONT AND FRANK PETERS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT... OBVIOUSLY, THOSE ARE SOME CLASSMATES WHO ENJOY TROLLING...SO DISREGARD THEM!**

**ALL IN ALL, THANKS TO ALL READERS! EVEN IF YOU DON'T COMMENT I WILL STILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! ...NOW YOU MAY ENJOY THE STORY... jk, disclaimer first.**

**BTW...In my fanfic, Naruto saves everyone, but not by killing Pain...it's a different reason (which doesn't matter) so Pain is still alive...**

**DISCLAIMER: I LOVE NARUTO...IF I OWNED IT, I WOULD BE VERY SELFISH AND NOT LET ANYONE ELSE SEE IT...SO YEAH...I PROBABLY DON'T OWN IT (YET)...(JK)**

* * *

I wake up in a dark room. I'm tied up and gagged. What happened to me? I'm feeling awfully dizzy as I slip in and out of consciousness. Finally, I am fully awake. I attempt to break the rope but it seems to be a special type because it sucks whatever chakra I use to try to destroy it. I glance around nervously, but I can't see anything in the darkness and I try to stay calm...I wish someone was here to comfort me...Where's Inner when you need her?! God! Inner! Oh, Inner! ... Yep, she left me...Jerk!

Anyhow, I try to remember what happened to me, but all I remember was Deidara's smirk...The bitch looks like a girl...like Ino...except Ino's cool...Deidara's a loser... LOSER! GRRR...I can't believe it...I failed my mission already.

Suddenly a slit of light flashes through the pitch black room. That's because someone opened the door...Who is it? I want to yell and question and I want to go back home. The light grows thicker and brighter. An outline of a person comes closer. Closer, closer, and closer...I can barely see him but I can tell it's Deidara.

"I'm glad we meet again..." he says in a way that sends shivers down my spine. I don't say anything so he continues, "Thanks for killing Sasori, now I'm gonna pay you back by killing you and all your friends too..." By then, I'm starting to get a little more than nervous. He removes the gag for some reason and I open my mouth wanting to scream and shout and bite...but instead, I say the words, "I'm not sorry." Bad choice. Even though I can't really see, I can tell he's furious. Being a skilled medic, I feel his body heat up in anger and I know what's about to happen next. Ranting.

"Fuck you! Because of you, I'm stuck with Tobi! You killed the closest thing to a friend I had in the Akatsuki...YOU BITCH! YOU-" and blah blah blah. Again, just like Ino. I tune him out and now that my eyes are adjusted to the dark, I start to observe the room. It's empty...except for my backpack, which is in the corner.

Deidara's still ranting and threatening me when someone else enters the room. "Shut up Deidara...calm yourself." says a voice. It sounds demanding but also exasperated. It's familiar.

"What do you want Itachi?!" AH! ITACHI UCHIHA! SASUKE'S OLDER BROTHER! I catch myself staring at the two in surprise and I quickly arrange my mouth into a thin line, showing annoyance but also secrecy.

"Pain called for her." Itachi replies calmly. I swear, the guy must be on drugs or something. He's always so calm...

Deidara sighs and glares at me before handing me to Itachi, who waits patiently as if he had nothing better to do. At this point, I am terrified...I might break out crying at any moment now but I have to stay strong! Because I am a kunoichi! Itachi unties me and I know without him even saying that it's no use trying to escape. I sigh and I walk alongside Itachi as he guides me towards...towards...uhh...I don't know actually...but I'm not gonna ask. I don't want to risk seeing his piercing, lonely eyes...

"Turn left" says Itachi, snapping me back into the real world. I don't say anything. I just glare, but his glare is all the scarier...DAMN IT...

We keep walking until he suddenly halts and being as stupid as I am, I bump into him...That's right...I. FUCKING. BUMP. INTO. UCHIHA. ITACHI. FUUUUUUU...In my surprise though, he doesn't notice, or at least he pretends not to. He opens the door in front of us and I am taken into a dim room.

"Come forward." a deep voice says...

I do as I am told. I don't want to admit this but I did it out of fear...I am so scared right now...Why? I've been trained to be brave, emotionless...I am a failure of a kunoichi...Ughh...damn it...I screwed up bad this time...

I must've been tuning the rest of the world out for quite some time because before I realized what was happening, the deep voice said, "Now that you know all that, you have two choices...either you become our medic or you and your little Konoha friends can feel pain. Know pain." Well, its obvious that its Pain talking to me now... I don't get what's happening, but I know that I better choose the first choice.

"I-I'll be your medic." Shit...I stammered...but no one cares at the clue that I am absolutely terrified...I guess that's a plus on my side though...

"Wise choice. Konan, lead her to her room." Pain says. A figure appears from the shadows...a curvy figure? Wtf? Pain has boobs? Ohhhh wait...It's that Konan person. Haha, I knew that...

Without saying a word, the blue haired beauty walks out the door and beckons for me to follow. I follow. I observe my surroundings and realize that the Akatsuki base isn't as inhumane as I thought. I have to go along with everything they do and say for now...or else everyone is gonna get buttraped because of me...

Finally, Konan stops and opens a door. I finally decide to speak up. "Umm, do you think I could get my backpack back?" She turns and looks at me. Then, she surprises me. She smiles in the least and says "I'll see what I can do. But for now, this is your room. We'll get you your cloak tomorrow. But try to get used to life around here and in about two hours, I'll call you for dinner." Before I can react or respond, she leaves.

I walk towards the bed and sit down. To my surprise, it's actually soft. I sit and think about my stupidity for a few minutes before there is a knock at my door. Dinner already? Nope. I open the door and I see my backpack on the floor. This makes me feel happy. I almost forgot how "happy" felt like.

* * *

_**CiciCat: **_**Soo? How was it? Sorry for the late updates...I'm SUPER busy these days...SIGHHHH Oh well...REVIEW PLZ AND THANKS AND BYE **


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTEGoodbye!

_**CiciCat:**_ **HI GUYS! Umm well...first off, I just wanted to thank all my readers and commenters. Your words really supported me and I wish I could pay you guys back with better stories but unfortunately, I'm discontinuing this story...and basically everything else about fanfic. To be honest, I get bored of things really easily. And I thought this was fun for like, 1 month...but then I got sick of it...that's just the way I am... sorry if this disappoints you...but, bye~Thanks again! meow**


End file.
